


And They Were Roommates (5 + 1)

by Inky_Blackheart



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorms, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Roommates, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Blackheart/pseuds/Inky_Blackheart
Summary: Five moments of unexpected intimacy between two unwilling roommates, and one moment of intimacy between two oblivious men in love.An alternate universe, slightly modernized, where Victor decided to stay Reed's roommate (and have awkward sexual tension)
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. Oh My God, They Weren't Wearing a Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed Richards arrives at Empire State University and meets new friends; Benjamin Grimm, the 12th floor RA, and his new roommate (and instant crush) Victor Von Doom. Who isn't wearing a shirt when they first meet. Awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is slightly OOC in that he has a character other than being an arrogant asshole, all in service of the story. I hope you can forgive me.

** And They Were Roommates: **

One (Oh My God, They Weren't Wearing a Shirt)

Reed Richards excitedly jogged up the steps of Empire State University’s residence building, Brittany Hall, his heavy textbooks jostling in his pocket. His worn canvas sneakers smacked wetly on the stone steps, just drying after three days of New York City rain, the bottom of his pants soaking up a little bit of the aftermath. He underslept, his glasses were foggy, and he was starving, but he’d never been more excited in his life. He’d been to school in a lot of different places. Harvard, Cal Tech, MIT, but nothing compared to this. He was finally in New York City. His cheesy “I Love New York” t-shirt stuck to his thin figure under his MIT sweatshirt. The hot dog he’d bought from a cart two blocks away was sitting precariously atop his books in his backpack, waiting to be consumed when he got to his dorm room. He felt like a kid again, constantly bumping into people as he looked around, taking everything in, the shining glass skyscrapers, the brownstones, the pigeons. The movies just didn’t compare. He was finally here. He’d finally made it.

He’d have to go for a walk around Greenwich Village once he was checked in (and fed). He couldn't wait to get a postcard to send back home to California. Dad would love it.

Fifteen minutes later, Reed’s spirit was slightly dampened. He was still flying high, so happy that he was finally in the city of his dreams, at the final university where he’d finish his academic career, but he was hopelessly lost. The lobby of the residence building was full of people, going to and from their dorm, dragging over-stuffed luggage behind them. Everyone else seemed to know where he was going, and all he was getting was lost. Once he’d walked into the restroom for the third time, he was considering giving up and sleeping in the subway. At least he knew where THAT was. It was irrational, but it felt like he’d never find the office at this rate.

“’Cuze me,” Reed heard behind him in a thick New York accent. He slowly turned around, reflexively ducking. Years of swirlies, wedgies and being shoved into lockers made him very, very nervous around people suddenly appearing behind him. The man standing behind him, crossing his arms, had a hard, chiselled face like he’d lived a hard, long life and had seen it all. Reed gulped. “Are ya lost?”

“Uh...yes,” Reed said hesitantly. “I’m new.”

“Coulda figured dat out by myself.” The man grinned at him. It was a warm smile, one that put Reed at immediate ease, despite how much bigger this mystery man was than him. He was built like, as his Dad would say, a brick shithouse. “Whatcha lookin’ for?”

“The office,” Reed said shyly, pulling up his glasses. “I need my keys.”

“That’s easy enuff!” The man said, clapping Reed on the shoulder, nearly knocking his glasses off. He grabbed Reed’s backpack, dragging him with him as he chattered at Reed. “I dunno why they make this place so damn complicated. How’s anyone ‘sposed to find anyting? Specially for you new kids.”

“How long have you been attending school here?” Reed asked hesitantly, trying to discern this man’s true intentions.

“Couple of years. Just starting my third year of engineerin’. I’m gonna build airplanes.” The man said with a big smile. “Not bad for a schmuck from Delancy, huh?”

“I’m not sure where that is.” Reed admitted. He could see the sign for the office. He’d have his keys soon, but for whatever reason, he was starting to feel comfortable with this gigantic engineer.

“Oh, right. New an’ all.” The man chuckled. “Welp, here’s the office. I’ll see ya around, egghead.”

“Egghead?”

“Yer wearing glasses, and sayin’ big six dolla words. Ergo, Egghead.” The man smirked. It wasn’t a cruel smirk like Reed was used to. It was downright nice. It was like this man was telling him a joke only they knew.

“My name’s Reed, actually.” Reed adjusted his backpack straps. “Reed Richards.”

“Well, nice to meetcha, Reed Richards. I’m Benjamin J. Grimm, but if ya see me around, call me Ben.” Ben, apparently, walked away with a wave over his shoulder. Reed hesitantly waved back, wondering if he’d managed to make a friend. Social interaction was never his strong suit, after all, but he was at a new school. Maybe things would be different here. Maybe he would call him Ben if he saw him.

Reed shook himself. Right, he thought, keys. He turned to walk into the office and ran straight into the glass door.

 _You win som_ e, Reed thought as he stood up, _you lose some_.

#

One small bruise to the forehead and one signature later, Reed was finally walking down the hallway on his way to his new dorm room. And his new roommate. He’d been a little perturbed that his request for a single room had been turned down, but he was trying to look on the bright side. The 12th floor was quiet as he wove through the labyrinths of hallways. He saw the odd person walking to their room, but they’d only given him a small nod before continuing onwards. He could hear the faint clacking of fingers on keyboards as he passed numbered door after numbered door, and the odd sprinkling of music or television. He remembered that the girl at the desk told him the upper floors were for more senior students, but older didn’t necessarily mean less likely to party. Sometimes it meant more since older students didn’t need fake IDs to obtain alcohol. But it seemed that these senior students were quiet and kept to themselves. It wasn’t a conducive environment for making friends, but it would be perfect for studying.

Reed checked his key tag again. Room 1205. He looked at the nearest door. 1216. He groaned. He felt like he’d been walking for ages. He’d tried to take the stairs up, for the sake of his health, but he’d been winded on the fourth floor and taken the elevator the rest of the way up. Now he was walking another mile, it seemed, to find his rest. He’d have to take a break between eating his hot dog and going for a walk around Greenwich. He could only hope the thin tinfoil the meat was wrapped in would keep it lukewarm.

 _I should invent a new kind of foil_ , he thought, turning the corner and finding room 1207. He grinned to himself. _One that can withstand the long commute of the average New York student. I could patent it and have a head-start on a nest-egg for when I finally finish school_. He finally found himself at room 1205. This was it. It was finally real to him. The plane ride hadn’t been real, the taxi ride hadn’t been real, even meeting Ben seemed like a faraway dream. He had arrived. He was in New York, at Empire University. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of. He put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Two things happened when Reed Richards did so. One: he slipped on a pair of leather oxfords placed precariously in front of the door. Two: a door, presumably the bathroom door, opened and his roommate stepped out with the billowing steam. His towel-clad roommate. And nothing else.

Reed was stooped over, nearly bowing to this stranger. He stared up at this hulking, Greek god of a man, with dripping wet curly brown hair, and his mind went completely blank. He was sure he had a magazine with this exact picture in it, one that began its journey hidden under his mattress at his Dad’s house until he left it in his old dorm at MIT by mistake. He knew he’d enjoyed that picture. He was not enjoying this. The man stared down at him, his perfect face twisting into a snarl. “Who are you, and why are you in my room?!”

Reed heard the trace of an Eastern European accent, which did not help matters one bit. “I, uh, that is to say...”

“Spit it out,” the man snapped, crossing his arms. “Or I will throw you off the balcony for daring to enter my domain.”

 _That’s...uh...an interesting way to put it_. Reed straightened up, moving so quickly to a standing position that his back cracked. He was relieved to see that he was the same height. He did not like being loomed over. It made him feel like an insect. Not that the mystery man’s facial expression didn’t do that already. “This is room 1205, right?” Reed asked. The man nodded. “I’m Reed Richards. I’m your roommate?”

“I asked for a single room.” The man said, raising an eyebrow.

“So did I. Looks like we both got the short end of the stick.” Reed walked past his apparent roommate into the room proper. The sooner he didn’t have to look at the other man, the sooner he could regain his cognitive processes.

The room was spacious, but grey. There was a lot of space between the two beds on opposite walls, with a small kitchenette by the window and dressers at the foot of each bed. Reed set his backpack down. His bed was bare, save for the standard dorm-room bedding, and the walls were sun-stained from posters past. Still, it was one of the nicer dorms he’d stayed in. He heard a door open and shut behind him. The man had presumably gone back into the bathroom to change, which Reed was grateful for. However, he realized, he’d be staying with this man. He’d have to see him all the time, in various states of undress.

Reed was going to fail. He just knew it. If his brain already felt like a fried egg from one brief interaction, he wasn’t going to survive his fourth Ph.D.

His roommate exited the bathroom, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and green sweatpants, and walked over to Reed. He gave him an evaluating glance.

Reed cleared his throat. “Uh, hi. What’s your name?”

“I am Victor Von Doom.” Victor said. Usually, one would hold out their hand to shake. Victor instead just glared at Reed, like his very presence was offensive. “And you are Reed Richards.”

“Yes?” Reed said, gulping audibly. Victor had an air about him like a bond villain, would like he could kill you if he thought about it hard enough. His roommate apparently had as few social skills as he did.

“Dr. Reed Richards.”

“Yes?”

“You do not look like a doctor. You look like you’ve barely finished puberty.”

Reed glared right back at his roommate. “I’m here working on my fourth Ph.D., actually. And yourself?”

Victor laughed. “Fourth? How impressive.” It didn’t sound like he was impressed. “I did not have the opportunity to over educate myself as you did. I am here for my first Ph.D. First of many.”

Reed felt some of his anger vanish, but he remained wary. So Victor was an intellectual, just like him. This could work in his favour. At least he wasn’t stuck with someone too ignorant to hold a conversation with. It was so hard to interact with people who didn’t know what a Higgs Boson particle was. “Really? That’s cool! What are you studying? I’m studying...”

“Applied Astrophysics.” Victor finished for him. “I was told about you. The dean says we tied for an entrance test score. The highest in their history. I made it my business to know who you are, considering we are in the same program.”

Reed’s face split into a big smile. Oh, luck of lucks! The universe was really smiling on him, irrational as it was. He was going to be staying with his equal, his peer! He imagined long nights talking about science, working together on projects, pushing their beds together and...

It was better not to go there. “I’m so pleased to meet you, Victor! I hope we can be friends.”

Victor scoffed. “I do not have friends.” He looked away, sadness crossing his face. “I do not know how to make them.”

Reed reached out and put his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “I don’t have many friends either. Maybe...maybe we can help each other.”

“Don’t touch me!” Victor snapped, bellowing the words, slapping Reed’s hand away. Reed tripped from the force of it, landing with his rump on the bed and his head hitting the wall. Victor looked angry, feral, practically snarling at Reed. Reed tried to scoot into the corner, holding his hands up to protect himself from blows he was sure were coming. They did not. He lowered his hands and saw Victor, still panting, but looking contrite. “I did not mean...”

“It’s alright.” Reed said, trying to sound as calm as possible. “I just won’t touch you anymore.” Reed didn’t have a lot of experience, but he was pretty sure that friends didn’t scream at and slap their friends for touching them. Being friends with this man, he could tell, would be even harder than the courses he was here to take. “Can we start over?”

Victor let out a long sigh. “Yes,” he said, after a long pause.

Reed stood up. He held out his hand this time. “Hi there. My name is Reed Richards. I’m a student in the Ph.D. program in applied astrophysics, and I am your roommate.”

Victor stared at his hand for a few moments before shaking it. “Hello, Reed Richards. I am Victor Von Doom. I am also a student in the Ph.D. program in applied physics. I am new to this country, and I am...pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Victor’s hand was calloused, in a way most academics weren’t. He was also very warm, and his grip was sure and confident. Reed didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to stop touching this man, didn’t want to stop staring into his beautiful, sparkling green eyes. They were captivating. He found himself reflexively leaning forward.

“Hey!” A familiar voice called from the other side of the door. “What’s goin’ on in der? What’s wit the ruckus?”

Victor groaned. “Grimm,” he explained, “the RA for this floor. I have had dealings with him already.”

“Me too!” Reed said, excitedly running to the door. He opened it with a loud swing, startling the man on the other side. “Hey, uh, Ben.”

“Egghead!” Ben clapped him on the shoulder. “Shoulda known it was you makin’ a fuss. You two alright? Everyting kosher?”

“I just tripped,” Reed explained. “I hit my head on the wall.”

“Was that before or afta Vicky shouted not to touch ‘im?” Ben asked.

“After?”

Ben looked past Reed into the room. “Everyting good, Vicky?”

“It will not be,” Victor growled, “if you keep insisting on calling me “Vicky”.”

“It’s good.” Ben turned back to Reed. “You have any trouble wit dis guy, I’m just down a couple of doors down in room 1203. I’ll rough him up for ya, make sure he plays by da rules.”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue,” Reed said, awkwardly rubbing his neck, “but thanks.”

“Anytime, Egghead. Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each otha.” He whistled, drawing Victor’s attention. “Watch yerself, Vicky.”

“Fellate yourself, Grimm. "

“Dats my boy.” Ben grinned. Reed found himself hesitantly smiling back. He could practically feel Victor glaring at him. Not for the first time since arriving, he was wondering just what he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know what a Higgs-Boson particle is. It just sounded smart. 
> 
> I can't believe I've been writing fanfiction for literally fifteen years and THIS is my first 5 + 1 fanfiction. 
> 
> Someone (and I'm so sorry love, I've been looking for your message and I can't find it because I'm not good at tech) asked me if I was planning to write more ReedDoom fanfiction, and that message prompted an idea, and here we are. Thanks, my darling, for the inspiration! ❤️❤️
> 
> I love this pairing. I LOVE it. I'm so glad to be back writing it. 
> 
> The rating will go up in the "plus one" chapter, but it will be...awkward and odd for the "five" parts. Please let me know if Ben's accent is a little too thick, I wanted to try to capture his Brooklyn-ness because I love him. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


	2. Oh My God, They Wore Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor von Doom is not enjoying Empire State University, and it's all Reed Richard's fault. From mixing their clothes up to his lost puppy demeanour, Reed Richards is a challenge for the steely and introverted Victor von Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor von Doom loves cheeseburgers. It's a thing now.

** And They Were Roommates: **

Two (Oh My God They Wore Each Other's Clothes)

Victor Von Doom was NOT enjoying his experience at Empire State University, and it was decidedly Reed Richard’s fault.

Everything else, all things considered, was going quite well. His classes were challenging—not too challenging, because he was a genius and took great pride in it, but presented him with many new ideas to think about. He appreciated this. The food wasn’t terrible. He’d deny it to the day he died, but he was really enjoying the cheeseburger, the famous American delicacy representative of the country’s decadence (but it was so, so good). He had no friends but his dormmate, and perhaps that meddling RA, but that was fine. He wasn’t at Empire State to make friends. He was there to prove his mental superiority and scientific prowess, and friends were simply a distraction.

Reed Richards, his roommate and apparent friend, was more than a distraction. He was a complete and utter menace.

He practically embodied New York: he was busy, he was blunt, and he was constantly moving. He wasn’t even still in sleep and would keep Victor up past his preferred bedtime, throwing the rest of Victor’s routine out of sync. The man seemed to be allergic to cleaning because his side of the room would languish in clutter for weeks before Reed would have the burst of energy needed to clean it. It wasn’t food garbage, just papers and books and such, but it was still most distasteful to look at. Sometimes he would clean up, just to unburden himself, and he most certainly did not love the way Reed fell all over himself with gratitude. That was probably the worst part of the man, honestly. He was so socially starved that anything Victor did that was remotely nice made him babble like a small child. He would chatter at Victor about anything and everything. Their discussions of their schoolwork were, admittedly, refreshing. Victor wasn’t sure why half their classmates were there at all, considering their inability to think beyond the material presented. Victor must have been starved for social contact because he didn’t smack Richards with his book when he deviated from talking about science into things he noticed around New York City. How troublesome.

Victor placed his book-bag in its designated spot when he returned from class. He was due for his evening run around the track, and he had just downloaded an audio-book to enjoy as he ran. He’d developed a taste for Eastern European science-fiction, and Solaris was waiting for him. He undressed, glancing at the door. Richards had the tendency to burst in when he disrobed. He heard not a footstep outside the door. Perfect. Victor bent over and pulled out his chest of drawers, scanning his neatly folded clothing for appropriate exercise attire. He spotted one, a plain blue shirt made of a lightweight fabric, and pulled it out. He’d never seen it before, but that wasn’t a surprise. He’d spoiled himself with new clothes when he’d arrived in America, and he likely purchased it and forgot about it. He pulled it on, grabbed his usual shorts, and went to collect his runners.

The shirt had an odd fit to it. It was extremely tight around his muscular torso. Perhaps he’d been in a mood when he’d purchased it, hoping to wear it on a date. He shrugged and put his shoes in his gym bag, sitting precisely two inches away from his backpack. It didn’t matter. Perhaps he could give it to Richards. It seemed like the sort of boring clothing that would appeal to such a simple-minded individual.

He wondered, briefly, if it would be just as tight on Reed, but he banished that thought with extreme prejudice.

#

Victor’s walk back to his dorms was a little more difficult than his initial foray to the gym. He’d spent a little too long on his legs, so absorbed was he in his novel that he didn’t notice just how long he’d been on the elliptical. He would have to do an extra set of his arm routine in the morning to compensate. Still, he was a little sore as he made his way back. All he wanted was to take a shower and curl up on his bed until his appointed bed-time, perhaps watching a show on his laptop. Yes, that sounded good. Perhaps Reed had acquired that movie he’d been mentioning. Victor decided that he might enjoy some American entertainment.

He could hear talking as he approached Room 1205. He recognized Richards' voice, and...Benjamin Grimm. Ugh. He could not stand having their RA constantly visiting. Why couldn't Richards hang out in Grimm’s room? Why did his routine have to be interrupted? Why was Reed entertaining another man...

No. Victor refused to go there. There was nothing between Grimm and Richards, and furthermore, there was nothing between HIM and Richards. Nothing. At all.

He opened the door and strolled in, pointedly ignoring his roommate and his friend. It appeared that Richards was tutoring Grimm, which was acceptable. They were usually quiet when they did this. Victor could watch his programs in peace.

“Hi, Victor! How was your run?” Richards asked, looking up from Grimm’s homework.

“Heya Vicky.” Grimm gave him a curt wave that made Victor’s lip curl. How dare this man challenge his masculinity ~~in front of his crush~~ in his very dorm?! The nerve!

Victor set his gym bag down with a thump, not bothering to remove his runners. “It was fine,” he replied to Richards. “I listened to the novel Solaris. It was pleasant.”

“I love that book!” Richards said happily. Of course, he did. God had a sick sense of humour.

Victor glanced over at Reed. The man was smiling, in that stupid, dopey way he did, but his smile fell as soon as Victor looked at him. Victor stared at him, daring his roommate to say something. If he had a problem, he could vocalize it. Victor wasn’t a mind reader.

“Uh, Victor...” Reed said, pointing at him. “That’s my shirt.”

“What?” Victor pulled the shirt over his head. “How do you know, Richards? Is your name on it?!”

“Well, yes, actually.” Reed turned bright red and Grimm started cackling. “It should be.”

Victor flipped the rag inside out, searching for any proof of ownership. He didn’t find it in the collar, but “R. R.” was written, bright and clear in black permanent marker on a tag stitched into the shirt’s side. Victor dropped it as if it was burning. He felt a flush start to colour his face. He looked from Reed to the shirt, then to the drawer. He’d cleaned the dorm yesterday. He must have put it in his drawer by mistake. “Pick up after yourself,” he snarled at Reed, who looked like he’d swallowed an entire fish.

“Sure. You’ve got it, Victor.” Reed looked away. He slowly stood up, walked over to the shirt, and picked it up. “It won’t happen again.”

“It had better not.” Victor snapped, storming out of the room into the bathroom.

“Doncha tink that’s a bit...excessive?” Grimm yelled after him. “It’s jus a shirt!”

Victor swung the bathroom door open, prepared to yell at both of them, but found Reed slowly lowering the shirt from his face and Grimm barely containing his laughter once again. Richards wouldn’t meet his eyes. Victor had no idea how to respond to any of the nonsense unfolding before him. He just growled, flipped Grimm the bird, and slammed the bathroom door shut.

And he most definitely did not picture Reed’s flushed, embarrassed face while he showered. He was a man of principle, and integrity, and most certainly not a degenerate like his roommate and his cackling hen of a friend.

He wondered if the shirt smelled like both of them now, like they’d been...sweating, together. Victor turned the shower cold, his muscles be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed is definitely sniffing the shirt. Just so you all know. 
> 
> Victor is much more patient than I would be, in the same situation. I think I threaten the safety of my husband's kneecaps once a week (in jest, of course) to convince him to clean. I'm sure he'd love if I was just snippy rather than snarky. XD
> 
> Also: Solaris is a great novel. If you find yourself with the time and inclination, give it a read. I really enjoyed it. 
> 
> ❤️❤️
> 
> The rating will go up in the "plus one" chapter, but it will be...awkward and odd for the "five" parts. Because there's no way not to make two dorks in love anything but. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


	3. Oh My God, There Was a Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed Richards is hopeless, but that's nothing new. Victor Von Doom is snarky, but that's nothing new. Victor Von Doom being helpful? That's something new entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor Von Doom is not good at compliments.

** And They Were Roommates: **

Three (Oh My God, There Was a Tie)

Reed Richards was a genius. He knew it was a vain thought, but it was true. Everyone said so. He was a uniquely gifted mind, a scientist beyond reproach. He had degrees from some of the best schools in the world, degrees he’d earned with a combination of hard work and intellect. He’d invented things fifty years ahead of their time. He’d cracked impossible equations. He was going to be the first man to make a functioning portal. He was Reed Richards, and he was panicking over finding a tie to wear to dinner. At that moment, Reed Richards didn’t feel like a genius. He felt like a total moron.

He took a step back, staring at his desecrated drawers. Victor was going to be so mad when he got back from the gym. It appeared that he hadn’t packed his tie. He had a couple of bow-ties, maybe he could just wear those, but it didn’t feel like it would be appropriate. This was a big, important thing, and he didn’t want to look like a literal child. He could already feel his dress slacks wrinkling. He’d have to iron them again before dinner. Damn it. He could only hope his blazer, hanging on the back of his desk-chair, stayed wrinkle-less long enough to get to the restaurant.

His door opened. Reed jumped, expecting to hear Victor’s incoherent screaming at the state of their space, but Ben was walking in, stepping around their shoes to get into the room. “Heya, Egg-head.”

“Shouldn’t you knock?” Reed asked incredulously.

“I heard the shufflin’ and the cussin’ an figured my assistance might be needed.” He took a look around the room, smirking at the clothes hanging off of every surface. “And I was right.”

Reed sighed and flopped back onto the bed, the whole structure dipping in the middle without the drawers underneath it. “Dr. Lieber invited me to a dinner with the dean of the physics department and the head of research.”

“Huh. Geez, Egghead, yer a bigger deal than I thought.” Ben gave him a proud smile. “Wit four phDs, I ain’t surprised. So what’s the hold-up? Can’t find sometin’ to wear?”

Reed shook his head. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“You gonna tell me why? Cuz right now it looks like ya just dunno what to wear to impress some big-wigs. I knew yer pain. I’ve dated some real fancy broads before. I spent three hours stressin’ over a button-up once.” Ben laughed to himself.

“It’s...it’s almost like that.” Reed crossed his arms, folding his lanky body in on itself for comfort. “I need more funding than I was previously allotted for the project Victor and I are working on. I thought if I could just do this...”

“You’d impress Vicky, and then he’d give you a real big smooch.” Ben finished.

“Yeah...I mean, no! Not....just let me talk, Ben. You’re distracting me.”

“Thinkin’ about smooching Vic is distracting you,” Ben smirked at him, “but I’ll clam up.”

“I want to help Victor. I’ve had a lot more opportunities than he’s had, and I haven’t had to fight for them. He’s an immigrant, Ben. People hear his accent and they just dismiss him. I wanted to help. But I can’t help if I can’t impress anyone, and none of my clothes are impressive!” Reed flopped backwards, almost in the fetal position. “Maybe I can just cancel tonight and email them. I write good essays. Emails are basically essays, right?”

“No, they ain’t.” Ben groaned. “Geez, Reed. It’s jus dinner. You’ve got lots of nice shirts. Find yerself a tie and shave and go! It don’t gotta be this hard. Yer overthinkin’ it.”

“You’re right.” Reed rolled back over and started to undress, pulling his thick sweater over his head and tossing it in the corner. Victor was already going to kill him, what did one more piece of debris matter? He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a blue button-up and his black bow tie. He dressed, noting how Ben averted his eyes and looked anywhere else, and turned back around. “I look fine. I have nothing to worry about.”

Ben burst into laughter. Reed’s smile faded. “You...ya look like Peewee Herman,” Ben howled, slapping his leg and wiping tears from his eyes. “Like a fancy Peewee. Or like Bill Nye! I love dat guy. If Bill Nye and Peewee had a baby, dats what you look like.”

Reed slowly turned around and looked in his mirror. He went white. He wasn’t sure who Peewee Herman was, but from context clues, he figured the man created children’s programming. He really did look like a children’s entertainer. He looked like he was going to sing a group of five-year-olds a song about atoms. Even his five-o-clock shadow made him look younger, somehow. He let out an undignified squeak. “All I have are bow-ties!” He exclaimed, his hands finding their way to his hair and pulling. “I’m going to look like an idiot!”

Ben chuckled. “Just talk smart, like ya always do.”

“It doesn’t matter how smart I sound if all they can think about when they’re listening to me are the shows their kids watch!” Reed tried to re-smooth his hair. That just made things worse. Now he just looked like Bill Nye’s boring cousin.

Ben stood up and patted him on the shoulder. “It’s just dinner, Reed. It ain’t like you’ll never be able to talk to dem jokers again, right?”

Reed tried to take a deep breath. Ben was right. It was no big deal. He’d have lots of chances to talk to them when he’d have more time to pick out his clothes. But, they were almost at budget. They needed to special order a part from India that would be at least $600 over their limit, and that was without shipping. If they had to make the part themselves, it would take them even more time, and wind up being just as expensive in the long run. Tonight was the best way to meet their goals, and he was about to blow it. “I will, but not before we run out of options.” Reed sighed. “I guess I’m just going to have to let Victor down.”

Ben bit his lip, the grip on Reed’s shoulder tightening. “I hate ta see ya like this, Egghead. Yer a good guy. I know how hard ya work.” Ben looked from Reed to his bed, to his room, and back to Reed. “Gimme a sec. I might be able to solve dis for ya.”

“Really?” Reed asked, quietly and hopefully, as Ben left the room. Reed dashed to the bathroom and quickly shaved, borrowing Victor’s fancy electric razor (since he was trying to get funding for THEIR project, he hoped his prickly roommate would understand) and putting on Victor’s aftershave (the smell was comforting, as messed up as that was) before Ben came back.

“Took me a bit o’digging, but I got it!” Ben held a simple white tie in the air above his head, waving it like he was surrendering to an aggressive invading army. He passed it to Reed like he was passing an Olympic torch. “It’s my lucky game day tie. Maybe it’ll be yer lucky...fancy dean tie!”

Reed gave Ben a big hug, throwing his arms around his friend’s wide shoulders and squeezing him tightly. “Thank you, thank you, THANK you, Ben!” He said happily. “You’ve saved my life!”

“What are friends for?” Ben shrugged, a faint blush on his cheek. “Geez, Egghead. No need to be so damn affectionate.”

“I concur.”

Both men’s head swivelled to the door. Victor was looming behind them, pushing his way through the mess to get to his side of the room, which was also covered in Reed’s clothes. Reed gulped as he took in the expression on Victor’s face. They were interrupting his routine, and he knew he was going to suffer for it. Hopefully, Victor’s tirade didn’t get them kicked out. They’d almost been asked to leave last week after Reed used his toothbrush by accident. Victor glared at Ben until he moved, a process that took several minutes. He then looked around the dorm room with a scowl. “Why is my room a disaster, and why is Grimm here?”

“Hi to yerself too, Vicky.” Ben scoffed. “Havin’ a good day?”

“I was until I beheld...whatever this is,” Victor spat, gesturing at Ben and Reed, who were still embracing, and then at the room in general. Reed stepped away from Ben with downcast eyes. He couldn't help but feel like he’d been caught doing something wrong, but that was...stupid. He was just hugging a friend. That was it. ~~He’d much rather hug Victor any day~~ Victor just didn’t understand how friends showed their affection. That was it. “What in the hell is going on here?”

“You wanna tell ‘em, or should I?” Ben asked.

Victor’s lips pinched like he’d both sucked on a lemon and watched someone misspell his name at the same time. Reed sighed. He’d better, if only because he was used to calming Victor down. “I was invited by Professor Lieber to have dinner with the dean of the physics department and the head of research funding tonight, and some of the other members of the board. It’s a big deal. He wants me to pitch the project right to them because he thinks it’s good enough to put the university on the international stage.”

“Our project,” Victor corrected. "Not just the project. _Ours_."

That, for whatever reason, made Reed even more nervous. “Right. Our project. The project we are going to work on together. Our project.”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Victor raised an eyebrow. “Are you drunk, Richards? Partaking in a little liquid courage, hmm?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “He’s just nervous, Vicky. Wouldn’t you be?”

“No,” Victor answered, and Reed had no doubt he was telling the truth.

“Still. Reed ain’t you. He’s a bit less of a cocky bastard.” Ben said, giving Reed a warm smile. “I’m just here for wardrobe advice.”

Victor looked at the tie in Reed’s hands. “Ah, yes. I suppose formal wear would be appropriate on such an occasion. I should have guessed that Richards wouldn’t have any.”

Reed looked at his slightly-scuffed dress shoes. He wasn’t doing this for him, not really. He was used to doing things the slow way. This was Victor’s passion, and he was just along for the ride. He was considered staying home out of spite. Victor, showing great social intelligence for once, changed his tune. “You’ve never struck me as one who would need to put on airs, Reed. I can see you lacking clothes without a practical purpose.”

That was as close to a compliment, or an apology, as Reed was going to get. “Thanks, I guess.”

Victor’s eyes focused on Ben. “Would you mind vacating my room? I wish to change my clothes before going to the gym.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ben waved off Victor’s irritation. The man had a thick skin, Reed noted, watching him leave. “Come get me if ya need anythin’ else. And don’t stain my tie! It’s lucky!” Ben called over his shoulder, shutting the door on the way out.

Reed turned to Victor once Ben was gone. “You don’t need to be so...you, you know. Ben’s just trying to help.”

“And I don’t want to disrobe in front of him,” Victor stated simply, picking his way to his designated back-pack spot. He gave Reed a once-over. “That is a nice shirt. It makes you look grown-up.”

Reed beamed. “Thanks, Vic.”

Victor smiled back at him. “What of the tie? Shouldn’t you get that sorted so you can go impress the bourgeois of the science department?”

“Oh, right!” Reed’s hands went to the tie...and stopped. He put it around his neck and tried to tie it, succeeding in putting a knot in it more than getting it to an acceptable state to wear. He started to panic all over again. His hands shook. His mouth was dry. He was useless. Incompetent! He could build a fission reactor in his basement, and he couldn’t tie a goddamn tie!

Victor noticed his struggles. “Come here,” he commanded. Reed found himself walking forward before he’d consciously made the decision to. That deep voice, Reed knew, would be the death of him. Victor could have told him to open the window and jump and he’d be halfway to the ground by now. Instead, he stopped in front of Victor, shuffling nervously and pulling at his collar. Victor stood, grabbed the tie out of his hands, and walked behind him.

_This is it,_ Reed thought. _He’s finally going to strangle me. And with my own tie, too! Well, with Ben’s tie. That’s almost worse_.

Victor took the tie and put it around Reed’s neck. Reed held his breath, waiting for his roommate to take both ends in his hand and wrap it around his neck until he stopped breathing. To his surprise, Victor just pulled the fabric, letting the wide side hang halfway to Reed’s belly button, the other half sitting gently over his chest. He took the wide end and wrapped it around the narrow end twice, chuckling to himself. Reed could smell his shampoo. Drops of water from his hair were dripping onto his shirt. He must have showered in the gym lockers. “Honestly, Richards. Whatever will I do with you?”

“Help me with this tie?” Reed offered. “Hope I impress the big wigs and get some more money for our little project?”

“I suppose it is my duty to help you with this, then, since you would charm these ‘big wigs’ better than I ever could.” He took the wide end and tucked it up and around the junction between then, bringing it back down through the hole. “I’m surprised you’ve never done this before.”

“I didn’t wear a lot of ties when I was younger.”

“Not even to your graduation ceremony? Or your prom? I understand those are big deals for Americans.”

“I skipped three grades, and I had maybe two friends. Do you really think I was going to prom? Or grad?” Reed scoffed. He wondered if he’d missed out on something when he heard other people talk about it, but he also knew that, as a small child compared to his classmates, he wouldn't have enjoyed himself at all. _Besides,_ he thought, _any seventeen-year-old willing to take a twelve-year-old to a sexually charged event like prom is NOT the kind of person I’d want to associate with_.

“What a pity. I was hoping you’d have pictures of such an event. I wanted to see what you look like when you give a damn about your appearance.”

“Hey!” Reed protested. “I’ll have you know I wore a tie to all of my university graduations.”

“Did you now.” Victor teased gently, his strong hands sliding down Reed’s chest.

Reed’s breath hitched. He felt his cheeks flush and his mouth go dry. On the plus side, his pants were baggy enough that it might hide his reactions. On the downside, all Victor would have to look do is look down closely and he’d see just how affected he was. It was just a completely innocent thing that friends did. Help each other. He was the weird one for making it weird. “I certainly did! My Dad tied them for me. It was...our thing.” Victor went still at the mention of his father. Reed wasn’t a social savant, but he knew when someone was uncomfortable. “He’s not here, though. I usually wear bow ties if I need to dress up. I was going to wear one, in fact. Then Ben told I looked like Pee-Wee Herman and Bill Nye’s love child, and here we are.”

Victor snorted. “He’s absolutely right.” He paused. “If you ever tell Benjamin Grimm I said he was right about something, I’ll smother you in your sleep.” He pulled it tight, not quite tightening it all the way. He gripped the knot in one hand and held the narrow end in the other, pulling it up until it was resting right in the hollow of Reed’s throat. He stepped back, taking his hands off Reed’s rapidly overheating body. Reed thought of equations as Victor walked around him to take in his handiwork and thankfully managed to will his erection down. “You don’t look like any children’s entertainers. I have saved you from embarrassment.”

Reed wanted to scream. _Yeah, from being humiliated in front of the dean of the physics department, not from the deep, burning shame I’m trying to swallow down and suppress_. “You’re a life-saver, Victor,” he managed, his voice only cracking a little bit.

Victor raised an eyebrow. “You will owe me a favour, you realize.”

~~I would suck your cock if you asked me to~~ “Yeah, of course.” Reed said, forcing himself to smile. “Anything you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Victor said, an evil grin on his face with a strange mixture of malice and mirth. “Now get going. We need that funding. Don’t leave until you get it. Do whatever it takes.”

“Right!” Reed grabbed his blazer, snapping out of his Victor induced haze. He tripped over his own feet as he dashed to the door, face-planting into the collection of shoes gathered by the door. Victor cackled as he pushed himself up, sliding his feet into his good loafers. “I’ll see you later!”

“Don’t mess this up!” Victor yelled as the door shut. Reed took a deep breath as he made a mad dash to the elevator. _Don’t mess this up_ , he repeated to himself. _Don’t mess this up. I have to do this. For Victor_.

He wasn’t sure when the other man’s opinion started to matter to him as much as it did, but he didn’t have time to contemplate it. The elevator dinged and opened, and Reed was inside and on the way down before he could consider it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lieber is, of course, a reference to the creator of the Fantastic Four, Stan Lee. Excelsior, sweet prince. Thank you for making a world where anyone could be a superhero. 
> 
> I had to ask my husband to help me with the tie thing because as an AFAB no one really bothered to teach me. Or my parents foresaw this knowledge being used for slash fic. Either way, thank him for half of this. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


	4. Oh My God, There Was a Sex Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor sees something he never thought he'd see, and he starts to realize that he's caught feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where I earn the "M", folkx.

** And They Were Roommates: **

Oh My God, There Was a Sex Dream

Victor flipped his goose-down pillow to the cold side, rolled himself over, and pressed both sides of the pillow to his ears. He’d already kicked off his Egyptian cotton sheets and soft duvet, despite it being the middle of winter in New York bloody City. The (other) international students that they shared a thermostat with had cranked the heat to irresponsible levels, presumably desperate to rid themselves of the chill of the November night. Victor curled in on himself, trying to shut out the sensory information bombarding his exhausted brain. The heat, sinking past his skin into his bones and blood. The bright lights streaming in from the city that never slept, casting the room in an ethereal glow. The taste of his own developing morning breath, heavy on his tongue. The smell of two sweaty men in a confined dorm room. And the sound...

Oh, god. The sound.

He wasn’t sure what Reed Richards was dreaming about, but it didn’t sound good. He kept groaning and shifting, shifting and groaning, never settling in one spot and settling down to sleep. The worst part was that he’d occasionally let out these low, pained noises, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, like someone was stepping on his foot. He only seemed to make those sounds when Victor was almost, almost asleep. It was like he was slipping into a warm bath and then the water was suddenly frozen over. He grumbled to himself. The pillow, thick as it was, didn’t block out Richards. The man was usually so quiet, it was odd that only in sleep would he make a single sound.

Victor rolled towards his bedside clock. 3 am. He only took afternoon classes, as his mornings were sacred, but he still liked to be up by 6 to beat the other students to the gym. He went to bed at around 11:30 pm. By his count, he had been woken up at 1. He’d had two hours of sleep. That was not optimal. He needed at least six hours to be functional at best, nine to truly shine through the teeming masses of students. He looked past the clock to Reed. The man looked like he was in distress. He was making that strange whimper noise again, and his face was pinched and his brow furrowed. Victor sat up. For whatever reason, seeing this man in this state was...unpleasant. Perhaps it was human empathy. Yes, that was it. There was no other reason.

None whatsoever.

He stood up and walked over to the bed. “Richards?” He called softly, not wanting to wake up the other students in the dorms. The walls were ever so thin, after all. He was surprised no one had knocked on the door to tell them off for their noises. Perhaps they were scared of him. Victor crept across the floor as quietly as he could. Reed’s noises got louder as he approached. “Reed?” He called, hoping the man’s first name would wake him up. It didn’t. He just let out a long, shrill shriek.

Victor walked faster, getting to his bedside. He was no stranger to nightmares himself. He saw his mother being dragged to hell, her screams echoing through his mind even when he was awake. Sometimes he saw his father leaving, and heard his own screams, trying to reach for the man he knew wouldn't turn around. Not for him, not for anyone. He wondered what horrors Reed saw. He knew so little about his roommate’s past. He doubted even Grimm did. Perhaps they were mundane. Perhaps they were not.

Either way, Victor knew what he wanted when he was in the midst of the dreams; to wake up.

He finally stood over Reed Richards, looking down at the man. He was thrashing in his sheets, the sub-par linens tangled around the man’s legs, the comforter in complete disarray. His face was flushed, but rather than sweaty, he almost looked like he was glowing. He had a sheen rather than a slick. Victor’s mouth went dry. Reed let out another sound, his mouth moving into an ‘o’ shape. Victor reached down to try to shake the man awake, but he wasn’t sure where to put his hands. He wasn’t sure what was proper between roommates, or the tentative friends they’d become. He settled for Reed’s shoulders, shaking him gently. “Wake up, Richards,” Victor said quietly, never taking his eyes off Reed’s face. He didn’t look pained, not like he had from a distance. Victor couldn't place the expression, and he wanted it gone. “Wake up!”

Then, the comforter slipped.

Victor wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen it before. The comforter wasn’t even that thick. Maybe he hadn’t been looking, not until movement had drawn his eyes there, to the tent in Reed’s pyjama bottoms. Victor took his hands away as if he’d been burnt, staring at his roommate with true panic. What did he do now? Did he keep trying to wake Richards? Did he just go back to bed and try to sleep? His mind, usually noisy, buzzing with thought, was blank. All he could focus on was the sight in front of him, his eyes subconsciously darting from Reed’s face to Reed’s....groin.

It wasn’t an unimpressive tent, Victor’s sleep-addled ~~sexually frustrated~~ brain provided. It was a nice length, and it looked like a decent girth. Reed’s pyjama top had ridden up just to give Victor a small glance at his flat (despite never exercising) stomach, his cute little inward belly-button, and the faint dusting of dark hair on his lower abdomen...Victor’s mouth went dry. He reflexively licked his lips.

Looking at Reed’s face was no better. Now that he had...context, he could see that Reed was clearly having a very pleasurable dream. His faint flush was a beautiful pink, and his facial features were emphasized as he panted and tensed. Victor wondered who he was dreaming about. He felt a sick shiver of jealousy, burning him as it ran down his spine. It moved his hands without his control, down to Reed’s chest to shake him by the lapels of his pyjamas. “Wake up, Richards! Goddamn it, wake up!”

Reed blinked as he woke up. “Victor?” He asked. “Vic? What’s...is something wrong?”

The erection hadn’t disappeared. Victor dropped him, Reed bouncing on the mattress from the force of it. “You were making noises in your sleep. You woke up me.”

“Oh!” Reed yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Victor snapped, stomping back to his bed. “You were asleep.”

“I suppose so.” Reed rolled onto his side, away from Victor. Victor snorted, crawling back into bed. “I’m sorry I kept you awake, Vic,” Reed mumbled. “I’ll do your chores tomorrow. To say sorry.”

Victor wasn’t sure why he didn’t accept the offer. Perhaps it was because he didn't trust Reed to do his share of the chores without breaking or misplacing things. Perhaps it was because he wanted Reed out of the dorm room as much as possible the next day. “Just go to bed, Reed. I can do my own cleaning.”

Reed let out a rather cute little noise. “Okay, sounds good. See you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Victor called back, rolling onto his side, as far away from Reed as possible.

#

Sleep did not come easily to Victor Von Doom. When he awoke, turned over and saw that it was eleven am, he wanted to scream.

When Reed Richards pranced in, looking as fresh as a spring daffodil, Victor wanted to throw things. “Morning, Vic!” Reed called, setting a delicious smelling drink on his nightstand. “Are you feeling well?” Victor grunted by way of answer. Reed smiled at him. “Thought so. I brought you a London fog, two shakes of cinnamon and the barest hint of honey, just how you like it. Maybe that’ll help!”

Victor murmured his thanks and slowly sat up. He reached over and grabbed the cup, taking a long sip. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. The sun was shining, the pigeons were singing, and Reed Richards was bending over...

He needed to go back to bed. He was going to sleep the whole day away, sleep until he felt less...like this. Reed turned around, and to his great horror, Victor saw that he was wearing his high-school pants, the ones that didn’t quite fit Reed as good anymore since he’d grown. In more ways than one, apparently.

A knock at the door was the only warning they got before Ben Grimm strode into their dorm room, a big wide smile on his face as he greeted his friends. “Mornin’ egg-heads!” He yelled, tossing a sandwich onto Victor’s bed, lobbing one at Reed. Richards fumbled and didn’t quite catch it before it hit the ground. “Jeez, Vic. Ya look like hell. I figured you’ve gotta be sick since I didn’t see you at the gym like usual.”

Victor grumbled. “Didn’t sleep well.”

“That sucks, man.” Grimm flopped onto Reed’s bed, drinking what he thought might be a protein shake. “I didn’t sleep so great either. I sweat like a damn pig all night. I’m going to have to have a word with the folks down the hall. Nuff is enuff, you know?”

“Agreed,” Victor said, drinking even more of his London fog. Maybe he could convince Richards to buy him a second one.

“Maybe we’ll get a fan,” Reed offered. “I bet I can pull something together from the scraps in the lab...” It was still hot in the dorm room. Richards had the hint of a flush on his face, just as he’d had the night before.

Victor looked everywhere but Reed. He stared at the floor in front of him, at the nightstand, at his hands. “Do as you please.”

“This room is a sauna.” Ben Grimm shook his head. “The sooner you get it done, the better.”

“You know what? I’ll just eat my lunch in the lab. I bet I can get it done before physics this afternoon.” Reed grabbed his sandwich and started talking to himself, about the best cooling system he could build, what kind of blade would work the best...the usual Richards drivel. He managed to give his friends a wave before he left, still talking to himself all the way down the hallway leading to the stairs.

As soon as he was gone, Ben leaned forward. “Spill it.”

“Spill what?” Victor asked, tossing his empty cup into the nearby trash can.

“Why are you actin’ like Reed stepped on your cat?” Grimm asked. Victor hated how observant the man was. “Did he do somethin’ to ya?”

“It’s Richards. He gets emotional when he has to swat a fly. Of course not.” Victor rolled his eyes.

“So...”

“So nothing.” Victor huffed.

“Come on, man. You saw how eager Reed was to leave. Usually, he wants to stay glued to ya. He won’t leave ya alone.” Grimm leaned back. Victor’s eyes widened. “If he can sense somethin’s up, somethin’s up.”

Victor sighed. Ben Grimm was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn't let this go until he told him. “I woke up to...I...I heard Reed having a dream and I thought it was a nightmare but it was a sex dream and I saw his erection.” Victor blurted out. Ben raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the story, but Victor just crossed his arms and looked away. Grimm burst into laughter, almost falling off the bed from the force of it. “It’s not funny!”

“It is! It really is, Vic. Sweet Christ.” Grimm wiped a tear from his eyes. “You’re all beat out of shape over that?” Victor pointedly looked away. “It’s a normal thing, man. It happens.”

“I know it happens! I didn’t want to see it.”

“I think ya kind of did, considering that yer eyes were glued to his crotch.” Ben waggled his eyebrows.

Victor wanted to die. Perhaps, if he was lucky, New York would have a magnitude 7.6 earthquake and the building would fall on top of him. He was a Von Doom. Von Dooms did not...ogle crotches. No matter how curious they were to what was hidden beneath sinful denim...no. Von Dooms had decorum at all times. Even if his wish came true, he would sit with his back straight and his eyes forward as the entirety of Empire State University rained down on him.

“Everyone else can see it, except for you. And maybe Reed.”

“See what?” Victor huffed. “That he has indecent dreams?”

“That ya would want him to dream ‘bout you like dat.”

Victor froze. Grimm grinned. “I’m right, ain’t I?”

Victor glared at him. “Perhaps. What of it? The man’s heterosexual. He doesn’t see me like that.”

“How do you know? Have you asked him?”

“How do you even ask someone a question like that?” Victor cast his eyes to the sky. Not for the first time, Richards was tying his stomach up in knots. And he wasn’t even in the room this time!

Grimm shrugged. “I dunno. Yer a smart guy, you can figure it out.” The athlete stood, stretching his back. “But ya should tell ‘em, you know. Ya never know what’ll happen.”

“I do.” Victor said quietly. “Now get out. I must prepare for what remains of my day.”

Grimm walked to the door. “Sure, yer highness, don’t thank me for yer sandwich or nothing.” He paused at the door, looking at Victor expectantly.

Victor sighed. “Thank you for the sandwich.”

“Yer welcome. Talk to Reed.” Ben shut the door as he left, leaving Victor alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along, aren't we?
> 
> This is actually the first chapter I wrote of this, actually. The muses sang to me one day and they sang to me of sex dreams, of awkward boners, and of sweaty men in the dark of night. 
> 
> Plus, it gives me a chance to write more Flustered!Victor and Oblivious!Reed. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


	5. Oh My God, There was Another Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed interrupts Victor's date. Reed isn't jealous, and Victor doesn't wish his date was Reed. Drinking ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Victor isn't cheating! He's just on a date to run away from his feelings. It doesn't work. 
> 
> CW: drinking

** And They Were Roommates: **

Oh My God, There Was Another Man

Reed Richards, despite his outward appearance speaking to the contrary, did not consider himself a cowardly man. Fear was illogical. Once one applied a little thought, most fear seemed kind of silly, and ultimately pointless. With a little bit of science, most things that seemed random and unpredictable were easily explained with math, or chemistry, or basic reasoning. So, despite being a shy, nervous young man, Reed Richards was not the type of man to give in to irrationality and fear. He never ran from schoolyard bullies. He would stand for as long as he could and take his beatings like he imagined Captain America would. As an adult, he did not let himself be pushed around, not by the university, not by his professors, and certainly not by his classmates. He was not the type of man who feared anything. He prided himself on it, in fact.

Living with Victor Von Doom was challenging his very self-concept, and he didn’t like it one bit.

Reed took deep breaths as he walked down the hall to his dorm, just like he’d done countless times before. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t afraid, but Victor’s temper was unpredictable, and he’d been very, very clear that he didn’t want to see Reed in their room until 11 pm. Victor had broken a tablet last time they’d had an argument, and Reed was still finding papers under his bed from Victor destroying a textbook during a screaming match a month prior. He didn’t want to know what Victor would do if he interrupted his date, but he really, really needed his laptop. He’d thought it was in his bag when he’d left after lunch. He’d mistaken a book for his computer and was very surprised to find Black Holes and Baby Universes instead of his familiar machine when he’d taken it out in the library. He could have used the library computers, but he built the laptop himself and it could do equations that would crash the library’s systems. So, if he wanted to work on his cosmic ray project for physics, he needed his own computer. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _I just need to take a night off. Maybe I should see if Ben is around_.

Reed stopped in front of his door. He didn’t hear any...sounds. Maybe Victor and whoever he was out with were still at the restaurant. He could just get in, get out, and Victor would never know. It would be better that way. Then he wouldn't have to see Victor laughing and joking with someone else.

He told himself he was just jealous that Victor had a date and he didn’t, but he also knew he was too smart to deceive himself.

He put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He could hear quiet laughter and the clinking of glasses as soon as he’d crossed the threshold. _This is a mistake. I should just turn around and leave. Maybe they haven’t heard me..._

“Hey, Victor.” Reed heard an unfamiliar but distinctly male voice. “I think you have company.”

Reed took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He was already here. He was going to walk in with his head held high, get his things, and walk out with pep in his step and his shoulders back. He didn’t bother with taking his shoes off. He wouldn't be long.

Victor’s date was a tall, handsome man with wild dark hair, sitting on Victor’s immaculate bed with his long legs hanging over the side. They were drinking from a bottle of expensive wine, which was obvious from both the smell and his knowledge of Victor’s tastes. He expected Victor to be watching him with a cold glare, but instead, his face was warm and relaxed. Reed felt an ugly shiver of jealousy. Victor never looked at him like that. He gave the strange man a small wave. “Uh, hello. I’m just getting my laptop and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“How was your day, Richards?” Victor asked, surprising Reed. He looked up from his quest for the computer. It was such a boring, everyday question, but it was one that Victor never asked. Reed assumed that he didn’t care enough, but maybe he was wrong.

“It was fine?” He said, putting the laptop in his bag. “Did you enjoy the guest lecturer today?”

“I found her quite engaging,” Victor said serenely, his attention entirely focused on Reed. His date was looking between the two of them with curious eyes. “I admire her bravery, as a woman in the field of science.”

“Same here.” Reed shouldered his bag. “She was funny too. I liked that. Professor Kirby is a great lecturer, but he doesn’t like to joke around.”

“I didn’t come to university to laugh.” Victor scoffed. “Such things are trivial.”

“Lighten up, Vic.” His date gave Victor a friendly punch on the arm. The man's voice had just the barest hint of a British accent. It was, admittedly, very charming. “Geez. You’re such a downer.”

Victor barely acknowledged it. His lips quirked into a brief smile, but it vanished as quickly as it came. “I suppose, for the simple among us, laughter is an effective tool of teaching.”

“I know I saw you laughing at her Higgs-Boson joke,” Reed teased gently, a little emboldened by their audience. Victor wouldn't scream at him in front of a date, right?

Victor snickered. “Indeed I did. I concede, Reed Richards.”

Reed rolled his eyes. Victor talked like everything was a grand battle, a clash of wills of the highest calibre. He’d gotten used to it pretty quickly. It was just a “Victor-ism”. “Cool. Alright, have fun. I’ll see you later. Nice to uh, meet you.” Reed waved at Victor’s date. He was nice enough. Not right for Victor, but nice enough.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Richards.” The man waved a little. “See you around.”

Reed gave him a small smile and backed out of the room, the door literally hitting him on the way out. He was pretty sure he’d left his charger cable behind, but he needed to leave with some dignity, goddamn it.

#

Victor turned back to his date. Such a pity, that he could not enjoy his usual view of Reed exiting, since the oaf insisted on going through the door as awkwardly as possible. He reached for the Vina Vik Millahue to pour Jonothan another glass. “Now, where were we?” Reed’s interruption, while unwelcome, had put him in a good mood. He was grateful for it. Apparently, his initial assessment of his date was wrong and the man had been in the USA for a long time and was not another recent European immigrant like himself. They had less in common than he’d thought, but that was fine. Victor felt refreshed. He was now ready to listen to his date’s insufferable prattling about engineering, hopefully, convince him to stay for a little while...

“I was telling you about my project, but...” Jonothan stretched and yawned. “I’m a little knackered. It’s late. I should turn in.”

Victor looked at his bedside clock, then out the window. The sun was still in the sky—descending more each minute, but still. It was not nearly the time one would choose to sleep. The engineers were crazy, Grimm more than proved that, but this was excessive. “But it’s only 7:30. Come now, we still have lots of Vina Vik left.”

Jonothan gave Victor a questioning look. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?” Victor asked, moving to undo one of the buttons on his shirt. Perhaps that could salvage the evening. It was what had got him the date in the first place.

It was a fruitless effort. His date watched the motion but didn’t react. “Look, Vic. I fancy you. You’re beyond fit. I think you’re a smart guy, probably one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, but I know when I’m not wanted.”

“What do you mean? I want you here. I would not have invited you back to my dorm after dinner if I didn’t.” Victor was starting to get confused. He hated being confused. It was humiliating. It was lesser than. He could feel his temper flaring, like the fires of hell inside him. He did not want Jonothan to see that. He bit his lip and dug his nails into his palms. He had to, as the Americans so eloquently put it, get a grip.

“Yeah, and all you talked about during dinner was your roommate.” Victor started to protest. “No, don’t even start. You talked about your project together, yeah, but also about all the annoying things he does. Which, yeah he does, every bloody roommate does annoying things, but not enough to fill up the whole dinner. And you paid more attention to him than you in five sodding minutes than you have to me all night.” Jonothan sighed. “Look. I can tell you’d rather be with him. I’m not interested in being someone’s replacement.”

“Richards? He’s nothing to me. I tolerate his presence because of a clerical error forcing us together. I speak of him so much because we spend so much time together. Nothing more.” Victor’s heart raced. He’d been so close. All he’d wanted was one lousy date, just one moment of being away from the suffocation of his feelings, and all he got was...this.

“That’s rubbish, mate, and you know it. You’re a bad liar.” His date sighed, brushing some of his wild, messy (just like Reed’s oh sweet Lord) out of his face. “Just talk to him. For what it’s worth...I think he likes you too.”

Victor looked at the other man pleadingly. ~~He wasn’t ready to accept his feelings~~ He’d been really looking forward to his date, and he felt like it had all gone downhill so fast. “Is there nothing I can do that will make you stay?”

“Can you honestly tell me you don’t fancy your roommate? Because that’s the only thing that would convince me.”

Victor sighed and hung his head dramatically. He stared at the bubbles in his glass, refusing to look at his date. It was pointless to deny it. Not now. He was caught. “As you said, Jonothan, I’m not a good liar.”

Jonothan scoffed. “That’s what I thought. See you, Vic.” His date grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

#

“So, uh...” Grimm looked at the bubbling liquid in his glass hesitantly. “How much did dis cost?”

“Doesn’t matter. Shut up and drink, Grimm. It cost enough that I’m not wasting it.” Victor snapped, pouring himself another glass of vina vik millahue. He was a little surprised that Grimm wasn’t with Reed. He’d heard his roommate frantically banging on the door about an hour before, but he supposed Grimm must have been working out for the second time that day. Of three workouts. He didn’t know anyone else who cared as much about their physical health as Grimm did, ridiculous consumption of meat aside.

Grimm shrugged and took a sip. “Not bad. Ya got good taste, Vicky.”

Victor couldn't even be bothered to get upset at the nickname. “Apparently not.”

Grimm glared at him. “If yer gonna sit there and insult Reed, I’m dumpin’ dis on yer head and leavin’.”

Victor threw his head back. “Go ahead. Do it.”

Grimm sighed. “It’s too expensive ta waste like dat.” He downed the entire glass in one gulp, snagging the bottle out of Victor’s hands to pour another. “Yer lucky.”

“Am I? Am I really?”

“Here’s a question fer ya: why is this a big deal? Ya like Reed. So wut? He’s a good guy. Smart, handsome, got dat...geek thing going on...and he’s willing to put up with ya, and yer shit. Sounds like a good ting ta me.”

Victor let out a long sigh. “It should be, shouldn’t it.”

“So why isn’t it?”

Victor considered it. He couldn't quite articulate what he was feeling. It struck him just how little he attempted to do so. He assumed that others could tell how he felt, but the truth was that he didn’t care if they could. His feelings were his, and if they couldn't understand how his genius mind worked, there was no point bothering with them. Reed always seemed to know, though. Perhaps that was a survival mechanism, more than an indication of a deeper bond. “It just isn’t,” he said petulantly, glaring at the wall.

“Why?”

“You wouldn't understand.”

“Why da hell not?!” Grimm snapped.

Victor said nothing and continued to contemplate the bottom of his glass. They were going through the bottle a little too quickly. He’d have to hope that Grimm had cheap beer or (god forbid) cheap American whisky should such a thing happen. He fully intended to drink his feelings away, and he had many this evening.

Grimm rolled his eyes, took a swig, and then shoved a meaty finger into Victor’s face. Victor considered biting it, but he wasn’t sure Grimm wouldn’t punch him for such a petty attack. “Look. I ain’t gonna sit here an’ listen to you insult me and talk down ta me. I know I ain’t some kind of big shot genius...”

“It’s not that,” Victor said quietly. Grimm remained in his face, his face still twisted with irritation. “I know you are no great intellect. That doesn’t matter to me.”

“I guess dats as close to a compliment as I’m gonna get.” Grimm leaned back, out of Victor’s space. “Thanks, yer highness. Glad ta know I’m still worth slumming it with.”

“That’s...” Victor groaned. “I’m too drunk for this.”

“No, you ain’t drunk enough fer this.” Ben watched as Victor downed his glass and poured another. “Look. I get what yer sayin’. I tink. But what does dis have to do wit Reed? Why wouldn’t I get it? Is it because yer...I dunno, ashamed?”

“Victor Von Doom,” Victor’s eyes narrowed, “is never ashamed. I do exactly what I want, for my own reasons. I am not ashamed of my attraction to men. Why should I be?”

“No reason. It’s just a thing dat folks are.” Grimm rubbed his chin. “Den what is it, if it ain’t that?”

Victor felt wetness collect in his eyes. He was tired and drunk. That was the only reason he was showing this humiliating display of emotion, or so he told himself. “I don’t have many friends. You’re right. Most people are intimidated by my intelligence, and my unwillingness to lower myself to their level. I am...difficult to get along with. I know this. Again, I feel no shame for it.”

“’ Course not.” Grimm snorted. “Dat ain’t no surprise.”

“Reed Richards is...the closest thing to a friend I have. Other than you, I suppose. And I have to live with him! If he rejects me...” Victor swallowed around a lump in his throat. “Then I will be truly alone.”

“So ya don’t wanna ruin yer friendship, is what yer sayin’.”

Victor nodded. “Exactly.”

Grimm stared at him for a few moments. Victor couldn't read the expression on his face until his drinking companion burst into raucous laughter. “What the hell is so goddamn amusing, Grimm?!” Victor snapped. 

Grimm slapped his knee, looking at Victor with disbelief. “Ya really don’t see it?”

“See what?!” Victor was rapidly getting tired of this. He felt like the butt of some cosmic joke, one that everyone else was apparently in on. He was considering throwing Grimm out for his insolence, but again, Grimm had more booze, and he did not.

“Ya really...give me a second.” It took Grimm at least two minutes, by Victor’s count, to regain composure. “Reed is crazy about ya, Vicky. He’s got it bad.”

“Got what bad?” Victor scoffed.

“Feelings. He’s got feelings. For you.” Grimm said, looking Victor deep in the eyes.

Victor laughed nervously. “Very funny, Grimm. I can see why you were laughing. Ha, ha.”

Grimm didn’t smile. “I’m serious, Victor. Reed is in love wit ya. Yer guy was right; everyone can see it but you.”

Victor shook his head. “And what if he is?”

“Look, I’ll be real honest wit ya. Reed...Reed don’t have a lot of friends either. I dunno if he just hasn’t made none at this new school, or what, but I don’t think he cares. Ya wanna know why?”

“Oh please, enlighten me.” Victor groaned, gripping the arm of his chair tightly. He wished he wasn’t as good at holding his liquor, or this conversation would be much more bearable.

“Cuz he’s got you. I think dats enough fer him.”

Victor’s grip on his glass tightened. It made sense. But why...why was he hearing this from Grimm? Why wasn’t Reed telling him? That coward! He was trying to humiliate him, to prove his superiority, by making Victor out to be some sort of sexual aggressor or some kind of pervert, or he would lord it over him, and use Victor’s attraction against him, somehow...

But then, why hadn’t he? Reed had so many chances to do that already. He hadn’t. He’d just fumbled over himself, humiliated himself, and acted like an utter fool...it could be an elaborate ruse to disarm him, but Victor doubted Reed was that intelligent. “What do I do, then?” Victor said, deflating into his chair.

“Ain’t that obvious? Even me, someone wit ‘no great intellect’, knows what to do when someone likes ya.”

“Most people don’t like me,” Victor said bitterly, “so I don’t.”

Grimm bit his lip, his body shaking with laughter he didn’t want to let out. That was smart. Victor was in range of many potential projectiles. “Just tell ‘em.”

Victor gulped. “Oh.”

“Ya don’t have ta do it today. Ya probably should wait, now that I think about it. But ya just tell him that you love him and that you want ta jump his nerdy bones.”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I say that.” Victor chuckled to himself.

“Yeah,” Grimm snorted. “You’d probably tell him you wanna engage in coitus or someting fancy like dat.”

“It’ll be a colder day in hell before I say that,” Victor snickered, finally allowing himself to smile for real.

The door opened. Reed strode in, his eyes screwed shut, bumping into literally every obstacle between him and the bed. “I’m sorry, but I forgot my charge cord, and...”

“Open yer eyes, Reed. Ya look like a damn fool.” Grimm called out.

Reed opened his eyes. “Oh, hi Ben! Were you at the gym earlier?”

“Yep. Dats why I didn’t answer de panicked messages ya sent me. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Reed shrugged. “It’s alright. I went to the library, did some work, watched a movie. It was nice.” He looked around. “You’re in here.”

“Uh, yeah, Reed.” Grimm scoffed.

“And Victor’s in here.”

“Where else would I be, Richards?!” Victor snapped, meaner than he’d meant to (for the first time in his life).

“Out? With your date?”

“He decided it wasn’t working out,” Victor stated simply. “So Grimm stopped by, looking for you, and decided to join me in my quest to drink my feelings.”

“Dis is good wine. Want some?” Grimm offered, sloppily raising his glass. If it had been any fuller, it would have spilled all over the carpet.

“I’m alright. I’m sure it’s really good, but I don’t really drink.” Reed sat on his bed, looking at them both with a sad expression. “I’m sorry about your date, Victor. He’s really missing out if he’s willing to throw away a chance with you.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Victor smiled at Reed with too many teeth. His roommate shifted across from him, uncomfortable with the attention. Time to test Grimm’s theory, like any good scientist. “Anyone would be lucky to have a chance with me.”

“Would they ever!” Reed said, pushing up his glasses. He blushed, looked away, and started to stammer. “I mean, yeah, of course. You’re a good guy. And handsome. If you, uh, like that sort of...I’m just going to have some wine if you don’t mind.”

Victor glanced at Grimm, who was mouthing ‘told you so’ at him. Well. Wasn’t this interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't drink wine (but I figured Victor would) so I had to look up fancy wine for this fic. If anyone's actually tried Vina Vik Millahue, please leave a comment. I'd really like to know if it tastes good. 
> 
> Every hero in the Marvel Universe loves Captain America (especially Iron Man 😉) and you can't convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Just in case you were wondering, and because I love Easter Eggs (of both the chocolate and bonus references variety), Jonothan/Jono is a reference to Jonothon Evan Starsmore, aka Chamber, from the X-men comics. At one point in the comics, he enrolled at Empire State University as an undercover agent for the X-men to investigate a bombing. In this story, of course, there is no bombing (there's probably an X-men team, but that's neither here nor there). I wanted a fun little thing in here for the fans, but when I looked at other notable students at Empire State, I knew that Victor Von Doom would not get along with Eddie Brock or Johnny Storm, but he might be able to tolerate Jono for a few hours. So yeah. There's that. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


	6. Oh My God, It Took Them Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reaches his breaking point with Reed's obliviousness and Reed doesn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Virgin!Reed and Seductive!Victor. Finally.

** And They Were Roommates:  **

\+ 1: Oh My God, It Took Them Long Enough

When Victor woke up the next morning, slightly hungover and craving the greasiest cheeseburger ever invented, he found Reed in his chair, dozing in the cold sunlight of a New York morning. Victor rolled over and looked at his clock. One pm. _Not a New York morning, after all,_ he mused. So he’d woken up the next afternoon, then. He groaned and got to his feet, wobbling as he tried to gain his bearings. He walked over to the blinds and pulled them shut with extreme prejudice. He needed sunlight like he needed a hole in the head.

Reed stirred at that. He blinked himself awake, giving Victor an adorable and dopey smile as he awoke. “Hi, Victor.”

“Hello, Richards.” Victor patted Reed on the head before he realized what he’d done. Reed tensed under him. Before the previous night, Victor would have assumed this was a fear based reaction. Perhaps it was, but not in the way he would have previously hypothesized. Victor sighed. He was truly a fool not to see this before now. Reed was not smart enough to hide his reactions. He should have seen this from a mile away, and yet... “How did you sleep?”

“Good, once I got there,” Reed yawned. “It was really nice to talk to you all night. You and Ben, I guess, but...I was looking forward to talking to you like that since I moved in, so...yeah. Want some breakfast?” Reed picked up his phone. “Oh, dear. Or, rather, lunch?”

“Only if it’s covered in cheese.” Victor stumbled over to their shared mini-fridge and grabbed his water bottle.

“I think I can swing that. Pizza or burgers?” Reed said, lifting his phone to his lap, his thumbs at the ready.

“Burgers. With fries. And a milkshake.”

Reed balked. “You never eat this much junk food. Ever.”

“There is a first time for everything, Richards. I would be dull if I was completely predictable.” And it was time to get more unpredictable. First times, and all that.

Reed smiled at him. “That’s true. I’ll call it in while you shower if you want.”

“Sure. That’s quite kind of you.” Victor said, walking slowly to the bathroom, pointedly stripping out of his clothes and dropping them on the floor as he passed Reed. The other man was absorbed in the delivery menu of one of the nearby greasy spoons and barely noticed him walk past. Victor groaned. That just wouldn't do.

He went into the bathroom and shut the door, giving his face a quick wash. Reed was infuriating in his adorable innocence. He could freely admit to himself, in the privacy of the bathroom, that he wanted to corrupt that innocence, to drag Reed down to his level, to see that sweetness crack like winter ice. He finished disrobing, taking off his underpants and socks, as he listened to Reed call in their order. It was a busy Saturday. Their order would take a while.

An idea hatched and grew wings in the recesses of Victor’s mind. There was so much they could do in that time. So many...positions, they could try. Perfect. He wondered how Reed’s stamina compared to his own.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings. “Hey, Victor? Are you going to be a while?”

“I’m showering, Richards. What do you think?”

“...right, that was a stupid question. I’m going to pop downstairs to the common area for a couple of minutes to use the bathroom there, then. I need to brush my teeth and stuff. My mouth tastes like a dead possum.”

Yes, that was a good idea, but Victor had a better one. “You could join me in here,” he offered, opening the door just a crack, enough for Reed to see his bare leg. He couldn't see Reed’s expression, but he could imagine it. Flushed, eyes wide, mouth dry, his tongue darting out to subconsciously lick his lips.

He could, however, hear Reed’s hesitance. The man shuffled on the carpet, his voice stuttering like a skipping disc. “No, that’s okay. I wouldn't want to interrupt your routine. I’m just going to be right back. See you soon!” He said, almost running out the door, tripping over his own shoes, and leaving Victor alone in the dorm room.

Victor wanted to scream. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He grabbed his products from the counter and walked over to the shower. _I’ll just have to try harder_ , he thought, turning it to the exact temperature he liked. _I knew this would be a challenge, but I am Victor Von Doom. Seducing my roommate will be nothing_. _I’m going to need a very thorough wash._

#

Reed waiting until he heard the water running to bang frantically on Ben’s door. He was sweating like crazy in his long-sleeve shirt, and he felt like he was going to pass out. His head felt fuzzy, and he could barely breathe. Maybe he was dying. Yeah, that made sense. He’d die in Ben’s apartment so Victor didn’t have to clean up his mess.

Ben threw the door open and glared at his neighbour, still managing to look angry despite yawning and rubbing his eyes. “What. Is. It. Reed.”

“I’m dying!” Reed squeaked out.

“Good gravy.” Ben rolled his eyes, pulling Reed into his dorm. He assessed his friend. “If yer dyin’, why do ya have a toothbrush?”

“Victor’s in the bathroom, and I need to brush my teeth, and I think he asked me to come in the shower with him, but maybe he just meant he was cool with me being in the bathroom while he was in there, but then I started to feel funny, and we ordered lunch, and...”

Ben sighed, running a hand over his face. “Sweet Aunt Petunia. Dis is gettin’ ridiculous.”

“What is?” Reed asked.

“Nothin’. Just...just use my bathroom. I’ll talk to you when yer...decent.”

Reed emerged exactly seven minutes later, slightly damp and still nauseous. Ben was sitting on his bed reading from his engineering textbook. Reed flopped face-first next to him, jostling his friend enough to loosen his grip on his book. “Ya gonna tell me what’s up, or do I gotta call da ambulance?”

“I think I’m in love with Victor,” Reed mumbled into Ben’s vintage Brooklyn Dodger’s comforter.

“What was dat?”

Reed lifted his head. “I think I’m in love with Victor!” He shouted, flopping back down dramatically, in a very Victor move. God, the man was rubbing off on him, but not in the way he wanted.

Reed’s cheeks darkened at the thought.

“Ya wanna say that louder? I don’t tink the fifteenth floor heard ya.” Ben joked, patting Reed’s messy hair. Reed groaned. “I dunno why you gotta shout dat like it’s a revelation. Everybody already knows.”

“What?!”

“’Cept Victor. He ain’t figured it out yet. For da two smartest guys in school, yer a couple of morons.” Ben sat up, shaking his comforter. “Get up, ya mug. It ain’t the end of the world.”

“I’m in love with my roommate. He hates me. I fail to see how...”

“He asked ya to shower wit him.”

“Probably to drown me.”

“How do ya...how do ya even drown someone in the shower?” Ben shook his head. “Look, Reed. Victor obviously likes ya back. Just talk to him ‘bout it, or I will.”

Reed paled. “You wouldn't.”

Ben sighed. “Probably not, nah. But, geez, Reed...I’m just sick of bein’ dragged ta gay hell every time ya see each other naked. Which happens a lot, on account of ya being roommates. I got my own life, damn it. And...I want ya to be happy. Both o’ ya.”

Reed sat up, somehow more embarrassed than he’d been when he started banging on the door. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I feel like a fool.”

“You are a fool,” Ben said, grabbing Reed by the shoulders and forcing him to look in his eyes. “But dats okay. I’m still yer friend. I’m not sayin’ you have to tell ‘em today, or even tomorrow. But Victor’s a good lookin’ guy, and you ain’t the only one who’s noticed. Not all his dates are gonna be put off by his big, obvious, flashing-lights-the-size-of-the-empire-state-building crush on ya.”

Reed sighed. Ben was right. He hated it, but he was. “So what do I do? How do I even...love is confusing. How do I tell him I’m crazy about him without making him run away?”

Ben smiled at Reed knowingly. “Yer a smart guy. I think you’ll figure it out. Now get outta here before the burger guy comes. I’d hate for yer handsome, long-suffering RA to have to get ‘em outta the hallway...he might hafta take a fry or two fer his trouble...”

“I get the point,” Reed grumbled, standing up and leaving the room with the same flourish he entered with.

#

It took three more days before Victor had any substantial time alone with Reed. His roommate seemed to have many, many reasons not to be alone with him. It was frustrating, to say the least. Infuriating, if he were completely honest. Victor missed having time with him. What had once been irritating habits had become endearing quirks. What had once brought him to the passion of rage now...did other things. Victor had made up his mind while sitting alone in their room, reading his textbook and contemplating both the fabric of the universe and how to tell Reed he was in love with him. Reed Richards was his, and he was going to have him. He would make his feelings so clear that Reed couldn't adorably stammer his way around them, or dismiss them, or laugh them off. Victor was going to smother him with his love.

Victor looked up from his readings as the door opened and Reed quietly slipped off his shoes. Victor folded the page and set the book on his desk. He thought for a moment, then pulled his shirt over his head. Reed would be much more receptive, should his feelings be as Grimm said they were, if he wore less clothing. Reed pulled the headphones out of his ears as he sat down, not looking up. Victor cleared his throat. “Reed.”

Reed still didn’t look up. Victor could tell he was ignoring him. Reed was as bad at deception as he was. No, worse. Definitely worse. Perhaps he should have left his shirt on. “Richards!” He barked.

Reed finally looked up. Victor was about to give him a lecture for his purposeful insult, but all anger vanished with Reed’s soft smile and faint blush. “Hey, Victor. How was your day?”

“It was...it was fine.” Victor swallowed around the lump in his throat. Why was this so hard? Reed was right in front of him, his cheeks red from walking outside in the New York winter, his hair gently wind-tousled, his glasses falling down his nose...Victor wanted to hate him, for making it so hard to think, but he couldn’t. “And yours?”

“It was...it was good,” Victor replied evenly. Reed smiled, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. Victor watched, mouth open, pupils dilated, like he was watching a dancer strip before him at some seedy club. How had he never noticed how long Reed’s neck was before? How delicate it was? How lovely it would look covered in bruises and bite marks? “We have not seen each other much these past days. I cannot help but wonder what you’ve been doing.”

Reed shrugged. “I’ve just been busy, is all. I was...” Reed sighed. “I was filling out paperwork for our budget extension. I’ve been in the library reading their books about grants and writing proposals. I wanted it to be perfect, and I wanted to surprise you. I guess I should have told you where I was and what I was doing.”

“No need. Feel no guilt, my friend.” Victor found himself smiling. “You are the best, Richards.”

Reed smiled softly. “Thanks. It’s still not done, but we’re going to be able to order our part at the end of the week. I got confirmation on that, at least.”

“I’m very fortunate to have such a conscientious partner.” Victor stood up and walked over to Reed’s bed. As Reed was sitting in the middle, he found himself on the edge of the bed, half his bottom hanging over the bottom of the thing. Reed gulped and shuffled over. Victor smiled at him, taking the chance to move closer. “I don’t say it enough, but I am happy you’re in my life.”

“Heh, thanks. Still want your own room?” Reed asked, his voice high and strained.

“Absolutely. You’re a disaster.” Victor deadpanned. Reed stiffened. Victor laughed, startling his roommate. After a few moments, Reed started to laugh with him.

#

Reed Richards couldn’t breathe. If he breathed in through his nose, he could smell Victor’s cologne. He tried to suck in a shaky breath with his mouth but couldn't force his tight chest to co-operate. Victor was sitting with him, on his bed, shirtless, laughing with him. It was surreal. He’d imagined this moment (perhaps not exactly, but he’d imagined many moments like this, stitched together into the current situation) so many times. It would be the perfect moment to tell Victor how he felt.

If he were a braver man, maybe.

Reed laughed, looking over at Victor. He looked the best like this, Reed decided. His green eyes soft with laughter, his usually stern mouth smiling, shirtless...Reed could barely look at him. He was so handsome. It wasn’t Victor’s fault. Reed was making it weird by staring at him. How was he supposed to confess when he couldn't even look at him without staring like some kind of obsessive stalker? The laughter died in his throat.

Victor noticed. “Is something wrong, Reed?”

Reed. Not Richards. Not Reed Richards. Reed tried his best not to shudder, digging his nails into his legs to keep still. “Nope! I’m just...I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Perhaps we should unwind, then,” Victor suggested, shifting closer to Reed. Their thighs were touching, and Reed was sure Victor could feel the heat through his jeans.

“Sure, Vic. What did you have in mind?”

Victor put his hand on Reed’s legs. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”

“Like?” Reed whispered, watching the hand on his knee move up to his mid-thigh. He squirmed, a moving contradiction, trying to move both closer and farther away from Victor’s questing fingers. “I’m too broke to order take-out again. I guess we could watch a movie...”

Victor’s hand left his jeans. Reed, very hesitantly turned towards Victor. His roommate had his head in his hands. To Reed’s sadness, he stood up and walked back to his bed. Reed just stared at him with wide eyes. What had he done wrong? He’d made it weird. He just knew it. Now Victor would never want to kiss him. Victor shook his head. It was now his turn to refuse to meet Reed’s eyes. “Forget it. I suppose I could stand to watch a film.”

“What is going on here?!” Reed blurted. Victor glowered at him. Reed couldn't stop talking, words spilling from his mouth like verbal vomit, his hands starting to wave more and more as he talked. “First I come in and you’re not wearing a shirt, like you specifically took it off when I came in, don’t act like I didn’t see it, then you sit next to me, and touch my leg, and then you...Victor, I have no idea what the hell is going on.”

Victor looked ready to punch him. Or drown him. Or stab him. Or kill him in the slowest, most painful method. The man’s face was beyond stern and cold. It was furious and hard, his green eyes focused on the Adam's apple of Reed’s bobbing throat. He shook his head. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?” Reed asked. “That you’re acting really weird? That you’re not making any sense?”

Victor’s face softened. “Oh. My. God. Grimm was right. You really are oblivious.”

“I’m....yes, I am, because I feel like I’m the only person here who has no idea what’s happening!” Reed sputtered. Victor threw his head back and let out a barking laugh. When he looked back at Reed, his expression was decidedly hungrier. Reed gulped. “Are you going to clue me in?”

Victor’s smile darkened further. “Perhaps this is the only way to show you.”

“Perhaps what?” Reed squeaked, his pulse pounding in his ears, and his erection straining at the zipper in his jeans.

#

“Oh, to hell with this,” Victor said, standing up, kicking over one of Reed’s shoes that had somehow migrated to his side of the room. He started a slow walk towards Reed. He felt vaguely like a predator, some sort of elegant jungle cat, especially with the way Reed was watching him like he was sure he was about to die. Victor had assumed, incorrectly, that taking off his shirt would have made his intentions clear. Perhaps further disrobing would make it clear. He untied his sweatpants and let them fall, shaking his legs as elegantly as he could manage to get them off his ankles. He was left in his designer briefs, the black fabric hiding his true intentions but not his body. Reed was redder than Victor had ever seen him, and was backing away from him into the wall.

“Victor? What’s going on? What are you...”

Victor’s knees hit the bed. He gently crawled onto it, advancing towards Reed, not bothering to hide the hunger in his stare anymore. He went forward until Reed’s back was pressed against the wall and he was between Reed’s splayed legs. Victor leaned forward, watching Reed’s eyes get wider as he did. They weren’t just wide with fear. That much was obvious. They were wide with blank lust. He licked the shell of Reed’s ear, relishing the way his oblivious crush shivered beneath him. “I’m seducing you, Reed Richards. That should be obvious.”

“It isn’t?” Reed squeaked.

“Clearly,” Victor scoffed, one of his hands coming up to wrap around the back of Reed’s clammy neck, pulling Reed’s face to his for a scorching kiss.

Reed was clumsy, that much was clear, all teeth and barely any tongue, but his noises more than made up for an absence of technique. When Victor pulled away, his mouth was wet, his face was hot, and he was more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. He had to have Reed, and he had to have him now.

“Why?” Reed panted as Victor’s hands left his neck and found their way to his clothing, fumbling with zippers and buttons. Why did Reed wear so many clothes that were hard to take off? Why did he wear clothes at all?

“Because I’m in love with you, you miserable, daft, fool,” Victor growled, biting Reed’s neck, pulling back to admire his handiwork and get the clothes keeping him from his prize out of the way.

What surprised him was that Reed grabbed his hair and pulled him in for another clumsy kiss, deepening it when Victor let out a gasp of surprise. “Took you long enough,” Reed whispered, hastily grabbing the waist of his jeans and shoving his pants down his legs, kicking Victor in his haste to disrobe.

Victor froze for a second, shocked stupid by Reed’s initiative. He came back to himself and chuckled, helping Reed with his task. Good god, did the man have long legs. Very slender too, with just a faint dusting of hair, and a lot of muscle definition. Must have been all the walking, Victor decided. The shirt was next to go, both layers, thrown into the corner. Reed was much more muscular than he anticipated, but Victor could still see his ribs, could watch his chest heave as his hands trailed down to Reed’s abhorrent striped boxers. Reed took a deep breath, nodding at him. “Do you like what you see?” He asked awkwardly, his voice husky with an attempt to be seductive.

And it worked. Victor nodded. He was surprised he wasn’t drooling. “Yes.”

“You next,” Reed whispered, nervously looking away from his face to the bulge in Victor’s briefs. That was better. That was much more Reed, quiet, and reverent, and shy.

“I think not,” Victor said, chuckling to himself at Reed’s pout. “I’ve been waiting to see this,” he said, his hands balling in Reed’s loose boxers, tugging lightly, hoping Reed would take the hint. Reed arched his hips off the bed, allowing Victor to start to pull the awful things off his bony hips. “You won’t deny me, Reed.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Reed watched with rapt attention as Victor pulled off his underwear.

_Finally,_ Victor thought, smiling hungrily at Reed’s fully erect cock. It was just as lovely, and sizable, as he’d been picturing after waking Reed from his arousing dream. He wondered if he could get it even harder. He stepped back and slid his own undergarments down, letting Reed take in his nude body without interruption or obstacle for the first time. His partner’s cock jerked, completely untouched, as Reed took him in.

“Oh, my, god,” Reed said, almost drooling. “You’re...you’re really naked. In front of me.”

“Are you going to sit there and stare, or are we going to make love?” Victor asked with mock impatience.

Reed’s blush, Victor discovered, went all the way to his dusky pink nipples. “I, uh...yes, we should do that.” He smiled at Victor, without a trace of lust. “Is this a good time to tell you that I’m in love with you?”

“I’d say it is.” Victor cupped Reed’s face and kissed him tenderly. Reed moaned, wrapping his legs around Victor, pulling their pelvises closer. “But perhaps you should show me, hmm?”

Reed broke their kiss and looked away. “I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what to do.”

That wouldn't do. Reed should be looking at him, Victor decided, licking a stripe up the other man’s neck. He grabbed Reed’s face, pinching his cheeks and wrenching his face from the bed. “It’s not that difficult. Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?”

Reed shivered at ‘fuck’. “I don’t care,” he panted, “as long as you’re here with me, touching me, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Reed had no idea how dangerous his words were, and Victor knew it. He suspected that Reed did too, given how he whined when Victor pulled away. “I’m going to fuck you,” Victor let his fingers run over Reed’s lips, pleasure coursing through him when Reed chased them with his tongue. “But first, I’m going to suck you off. Maybe, if you’re very good, you can fuck me tomorrow. Does that sound good to you, Reed?” Reed nodded, his big blue eyes widening as he did, his entire upper body red. His chest heaved as he panted, his cock leaking onto his stomach. Victor smiled at his submission. This relationship was going to work wonderfully if Reed was perfectly aware of his place—under him, as his one and only. But, Victor hadn’t gotten where he was with accepting what was given freely. “I need to hear it.”

He expected Reed to blurt it out awkwardly, but instead, his new lover just licked his lips and looked Victor in the eyes. “That sounds incredible, Victor. Fuck me as hard as you want.”

It was probably for the best that Reed was oblivious, Victor decided, hurriedly scrambling to his bedside table for lube, because when Reed talked like that, he wouldn't be able to deny the man a goddamn thing.

#

Reed squirmed, pressing Victor’s finger further into his tight passage. It was too fast, and it hurt a little, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Victor’s tongue was swirling over the head of his cock while he opened Reed with his careful hands. Victor stopped, pulling back, leaving Reed’s cock red and wet. “You’re going to hurt yourself,” he warned. “You’re too eager.”

“Can you blame me?” Reed scoffed. “I’ve wanted this since the day I met you. I want you in me. I need it.”

Victor’s pupils dilated. He cleared his throat. “Be that as it may,” he choked, “I don’t want to hurt you. One typically tries to avoid hurting the people they...love.” Reed’s inner walls clenched around the finger still inside him. “That isn’t helping!” Victor hissed.

“Sorry,” Reed murmured. “I can be good.”

“Do you I have to tie you down?” Victor asked. Reed tightened again, Victor growling with want. “Will you stop!? I didn’t think you’d be one to want such things, my _Liebling_. You never cease to surprise me.”

Reed swallowed around his dry throat. “And if I do? And I am?”

Victor groaned. “Why didn’t I tell you of my feelings sooner? I am a fool.”

Reed couldn't help but laugh. That was probably the only time he’d ever heard Victor disparage himself. It was funny, that all it took to make that happen was to let the other man fuck him. “I’m just as stupid, then, for not telling you sooner too.”

“Yes, I prefer that. We are both foolish.” Victor bent back down, his lips hovering over Reed’s cockhead. “Stop moving, or I leave you like this.”

Reed’s mouth went dry. “I’ll be still. I’ll be whatever you want.”

Victor threw his head back and let out a moan. He shifted, pressing his own erection into Reed’s leg. “Do you feel what you do to me, Reed Richards? Do you see what your words have done to me?”

“Do you want me to shut up?” Reed asked.

Victor laughed darkly. “Not on your life.” He swallowed Reed back down, taking his whole cock in one gulp.

Reed screamed as Victor’s throat fluttered around him. Victor’s fingers resumed their assault, probing him until they found another spot that prompted a repeat performance. Reed wasn’t even sore anymore. He’d spent enough time masturbating to be used to this small intrusion, as long as Victor’s fingers were. Victor pulled back, both his mouth and his hand, before going right back down and right back in, his fingertip finding that spot every time, and his tongue carefully caressing his hard length as he pushed down until his nose was buried in Reed’s wiry curls at the base of his cock. Reed wasn’t going to last long like this, and that was disappointing. He was also losing the ability to talk, his planned dirty talk devolving into calling out Victor’s name like a prayer. Victor pulled back and sucked on the tip while he added another finger, scissoring Reed’s passage. Reed felt himself opening up for Victor, his legs falling open even farther, his head falling back onto his pillow. He couldn’t even hold his head up to watch anymore. He just shook, his body taut and tight with the effort of staying still. When Victor slid a third finger in and hummed, his mouth vibrating and sliding back down his hard, wet cock, Reed let out the loudest sound he’d ever made in his short life, filling Victor’s mouth with his release. Victor pulled off slowly, waiting to swallow until Reed’s eyes met his. Reed’s cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight.

Victor, with some struggle, pulled his fingers free, crawling up the bed to capture Reed’s lips for a deep, passionate kiss. Reed could taste himself on Victor’s tongue. While it didn’t arouse him, it was a strange feeling, an odd sensation. Victor pulled back, kissing Reed’s forehead. “My pet,” he whispered, stroking Reed’s sweaty bangs out of his face. “My gift. May I have you?”

Reed nodded, his neck sore from the force of it. “You can have me however you want.”

Victor chuckled. “That’s what I thought you’d say, but it never hurts to gain consent.” He reached for the lube and prophylactics, stopping himself when he only found his high-priced lubricant. Jono had procured condoms for their date. He was...without. “I...I don’t have protection.”

“I’ve never been with anyone. Unless you count my hands,” Reed tried to joke. He was a little grossed out at the thought of...cleaning up after, but he couldn't bring himself to care. “Raw me, Victor. I don’t care. I meant what I said.”

Victor paused and then dove in, kissing Reed deeply, all teeth, all tongue. “Whatever I want, then?” He asked, whispering into Reed’s ear.

Reed nodded. He didn’t have to think about it. “You’re mine. The rest is up to you.”

#

Victor von Doom was a man who knew his value. He knew what he was worth, and he knew what he deserved. Reed Richards submitting to him entirely was everything he’d earned through his years of striving for perfection. But, as he was buried in Reed’s impossibly tight passage, Victor felt like he was being given a gift he didn’t deserve.

Reed’s eyes were shut and his mouth was open, his lips red and kiss-bitten, his back arched as Victor pushed all the way in. Reed was not a small man, not in the genitalia department, but neither was Victor. Victor kissed the neck offered to him as he bottomed out, pulling back to watch his lover's face for any signs of pain. There were tears in his eyes and his mouth was closed, and his hips were just so slightly canting away from him. Victor panicked. “Are you alright, _Liebling_?”

Reed nodded. “Yeah. It’s just...you’re big. Bigger than I imagined.”

“Imagined? Did you imagine my cock? You degenerate.” Victor laughed. Reed didn’t laugh with him. “Oh. You’re serious.”

“You wear very tight pants, and it gets me really bothered, and I just...waited until you went to bed to... relieve myself.”

“Impossible. I would have heard it.

“You sleep like the dead once you get there, of course, you didn’t hear me,” Reed admitted. “I couldn’t help it!”

Victor grinned, a predator’s smile with too many teeth, biting Reed’s neck almost hard enough to break his skin. Reed clenched and bit his lips. Victor didn’t know that it was possible for Reed to get even tighter around his cock. Reed Richards was just full of surprises. “Did you finger yourself?” Victor asked, rocking his hips just slightly.

Reed nodded, his face red with shame. “Ye-yeah. I thought it was the closest I’d ever get.”

Victor’s heart swelled in his chest. He wanted to kiss Reed senseless and hold him tight, but there was a time for that later when he wasn’t buried inside his beautiful man. “And now you’ve got it. You should thank me.”

Reed didn’t miss a beat. “Thank you, Victor. Thank you for your cock. Thank you for fucking me. It’s...it’s everything I ever imagined it would be.”

Victor’s hips started pistoning without his accord, but holding back wasn’t an option anymore. Not with Reed under him, so open and responsive and very, very submissive. He was tight and wet, and scorchingly hot. “You’re welcome,” Victor blurted, gripping Reed’s hips possessively as he started to fuck him in earnest. Reed wasn’t complaining and was starting to meet him thrust for thrust. Reed’s cock was dripping between them, smearing both their stomachs with slick pre-ejaculate. Reed was like a vice around him, wailing his pleasure, clawing at Victor’s back and planting wet open mouth kisses along Victor’s jaw. Victor pushed all the way in once more, grabbed Reed’s face, and just started to rock his hips as he shoved his tongue in Reed’s mouth. Reed wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders, rocking with him, each thrust sending Victor’s cock exactly where he wanted it to be. Victor wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He’d underestimated just how arousing and sensual this whole thing would be.

“Reed,” he moaned into Reed’s ear, “do you think you’ve earned my cum yet?”

Reed paused. “I don’t know?”

Victor sighed. Reed was sweet. Too sweet. Too virginal. This was the trade-off, he supposed. While Reed was doing remarkably well, he was still very new to all of this, and it showed. But, there was time to teach him. Reed was his and would be his forever. Once Victor had what he wanted, he didn’t let it go. “Hmm. Why don’t you tell me how you feel?”

“I feel...hot. Everything feels hot. In a good way.” Reed kissed Victor’s cheek. “You take such good care of me. I can feel you throbbing inside of me, and it’s everything I’ve ever wanted. I know what’s happening, academically, but this is so much different. It’s intense. I never knew anything could feel this good.” He smiled and locked eyes with Victor. “I love you.”

Victor kissed Reed, forcing his mouth open further with his hands, almost choking Reed in his desire to get as close to him as possible. Reed mewled, his legs wrapping around Victor’s back and moving his thin hips, desperate for the same thing. Victor was getting close, and he was getting dizzy. He needed to breathe, but he needed Reed more. Reed made a sound into his mouth somewhere between a moan and a scream and came, splattering them both. Victor pushed him down and chasing his pleasure, finishing after him with a low growl.

They laid on the bed together panting for a few minutes. Victor slowly pulled out, wincing with his partner as he did. He quickly looked down, just to be sure. No blood. Thank God. He’d never forgive himself for making Reed bleed. He stroked his partner’s sweaty red face, holding his love as he tried to catch his breath.

“That...was...” Reed wheezed. “I’m sorry, my brain isn’t working right now.”

Victor gave Reed a sweet, chaste kiss, playing with his damp hair. “Is it ever?”

“That’s uncalled for,” Reed protested weakly, rolling onto his side to snuggle into Victor’s wet chest. “We were being so nice to each other.”

Victor chuckled. “I suppose, but the point still stands. You couldn't figure out that asking you to shower with me was an invitation. The functionality of your brain is a fair debate.”

“I almost passed out, the blood went to my dick so fast,” Reed laughed, his breath warm against Victor’s sternum. “But yes, I suppose you have a point. But you missed all the obvious...everything I was doing, so...”

“Yes, yes, you’ve made your point.” Victor buried his nose in Reed’s hair. He’d been with a few people, certainly more than his partner, but he couldn't remember feeling this...good after. He was relaxed. “I share your feelings.”

“Hmm?” Reed asked, halfway to sleep. Victor smiled. Reed was so adorable that it hurt. Physically. His heart ached in his chest.

“I love you too, Reed Richards,” Victor said, wrapping his arms around Reed and pulling him closer. “And I’m sorry that it took me so long to tell you.”

“It’s okay,” Reed murmured. “We’re here now, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, pulling the covers over them. “We’re here now.”

#

Ben Grimm heard another scream of pleasure from the room next door. He turned up the tunes blasting through his headphones, hoping that this would finally drown them out. He’d had a couple of complaints, but Empire State University didn’t pay him enough to interrupt whatever the hell Reed and Victor were doing. Still, he was happy for them.

It sure took them long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternating POV sex scene, because one perspective is never enough. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this fic and being so positive. Rare pairing fans are the best because you're (we're, I guess, since I wrote this for a reason) all so positive and sweet. Thank you thank you thank you. ❤️
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


End file.
